


The Tower of Cirith Ungol (Comic)

by forestamok



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanart, Gen, excuse the lack of a scanner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestamok/pseuds/forestamok
Summary: Watercolor and ink adaptation of the Cirith Ungol chapter from The Return of the King (Comic)
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. page 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this behemoth in 2017, and since I've been seeing a lot of new content for this fandom, I had to chime in.  
> I'm not sure how to make this mobile friendly, as I'm not very tech savvy. Suggestions welcome


	2. page 2




	3. page 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we introduce the real hero of this comic; mustard yellow, and strategic silhouettes.


	4. page 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the camera quality really hurts me  
>  oog


	5. page 5




	6. page 6




	7. page 7




	8. page 8




	9. page 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt kidding about that mustard yellow


	10. page 10




	11. page 11




	12. page 12




	13. page 13




	14. page 14




	15. page 15




	16. page 16




	17. page 17




	18. page 18




	19. page 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. page 21




	22. page 22




	23. page 23




	24. page 24




	25. page 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the bbc lotr audio drama (which is where i drew most of my inspiration for this comic) it sort of sounds like Frodo is actually wrestling with or hitting Sam at this point and i just...  
> i-  
> i couldnt do it nope nope nope


	26. page 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update! thanks to The Plague, i am stuck at home with nothing to do other than touch up this old chestnut. expect another 5 or so pages on sunday-ish


	27. page 27




	28. page 28




	29. page 29




	30. page 30




	31. page 31




	32. page 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam: you'll feel better soon  
> Frodo: unlikely!


	33. page 33




	34. page 34




	35. page 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just so y'all know, I've run out of paint, and won't be able to update this for a while. It will be done! But first I have to wait out the plague


End file.
